


Operation: Marriage

by mortenavida



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Director of SHIELD Tony Stark, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Not Beta Read, Weddings, does not follow any canon timelines, just kind of out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Tony Stark, new director of SHIELD, has come to Steve with a new mission. The catch? They would need to pretend to be actually married. That includes going through the pomp and circumstance of the actual ceremony. But everything isn't what it seems to be.





	Operation: Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Stony Bingo Square Y2 - Plot Twist. I had fun writing it and it's not to be taken seriously at all, haha. Just go for the ride.

Steve adjusted the tie around his neck, cursing lowly as it refused to center. He looked ridiculous and felt like he was going to a funeral, not a wedding. Not _his_ wedding. His fake wedding. To Tony Stark. His very real crush (as childish as that was). Christ.

“This damn tie won’t sit right,” he said, giving up and letting his hands drop to his sides. “He’s going to have to deal with it.”

“Not even married and already making your husband upset?”

Steve shot his best man (best friend, best _everything_ ) a dark look. “This is just for a mission, Bucky. He won’t be my real husband.”

Bucky smiled and got out of his slouch in the chair behind Steve. “And you’re always up for a mission. Come here, you look stupid.”

“And you’re rude.” But Steve stood still and let Bucky readjust the red tie around his neck. They had decided on wearing each other’s colors in their accessories. The red tie matched with the gold cuff links and pocket square; Steve just hoped Tony didn’t wear an American Flag as his suit.

“I wish your Ma could be here.” Bucky patted Steve’s chest. “She would have found this hilarious.”

“She would have tried to hook you up with Pepper, too.”

Bucky shrugged and stepped back. “Come on, handsome. Your groom awaits.”

“I still don’t know why I have to walk down the aisle.” Steve tugged at his jacket as he went for the door. “I feel like the woman.”

“Something about tradition and he has more money?” Bucky shrugged, all but pushing Steve out of the room. “Don’t worry about it so much.”

“Do you have—”

“I have the ring, Steve, relax.”

Relaxing wasn’t something Steve figured he could do at the moment. He thought figuring out this new future would be easy, but after constant trials and tribulations, he was sure this was the hardest thing he would have to do. He had been lying to Tony’s face since their first battle with Loki, but now he was going to be forced to face the ugly truth in him.

He was in love with Tony Stark, and the man wasn’t interested. He barely talked to Steve anymore unless he was running a mission briefing or filling him in on new weapon upgrades. Steve figured the man was still upset about Siberia, but that didn’t make sense. He spoke to Bucky frequently off the field.

How was he going to handle this?

Bucky patted Steve’s arm as they stood outside of the main doors. “Are you ready for this?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“I do, but I still wanted to ask.” Bucky took Steve’s arm before opening the door.

The next half hour was a blur to Steve. Bucky walked him down the aisle before passing him to Tony and then taking his place by Steve’s side. Even though it was fake, Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of Tony and how nice he looked — nothing flashy either. He wore a navy suit with a white tie and red accessors (the cuff links and pocket square). Steve’s hands felt clammy in Tony’s own, but the genius held tight as the officiator went through the service.

They had to make it real, Tony had said, so they wrote their own vows. Steve wasn’t quite sure he was going to enjoy this part as much, knowing that what Tony was saying would be false, but hey — a guy could dream.

Tony nodded to Steve before taking out his note cards. “Thought I’d write them down,” he said, causing the people watching them chuckle. “Rhodey says I talk too much if I don’t have these.”

“You do,” Rhodey said from behind Tony, causing more laughter.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony cleared his throat and focused on Steve. “Hey, Cap.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at him. “Hey, Director.”

A slight blush moved over Tony’s cheeks and he looked down at the note cards, letting out a breath. “We have always been married, through all the joy and frustration, our souls have always been united. Today, I am happy to be blessed with knowing that we can experience it together forever. I vow to carry you and to be carried by you. I vow to journey with you and to love each minute of it. Together, we will live a life of adventure and my adventure always included you. You are my guide to love, my every wish, and the person I want to grow old with.” Tony took a break, glancing up at Steve for a moment. “I vow to kiss you every day, just as we do today, with love and devotion. I vow to be true to you, as you have always been true to me. Steven Grant Rogers, all of this I vow and more as we stand here before our friends, our _family_ , and commit ourselves to each other. I am yours, mind, body, and soul.”

The room was silent until Tony let out a loud breath of air, turning back to grin at Rhodey, who patted his back. A few people sniffed back tears while Steve could just stand there, eyes wide. He wanted those to be _real_. He wanted those vows to have meant something. He _wanted_.

But fine. Steve didn’t bother grabbing the note cards in his jacket pocket, the ones where he wrote a basic list of what he vowed. It would be a pathetic answer to Tony’s, and if this was the only chance he had to say them, then he was going to do it right. He could pretend, if only for a bit, that this was real. He reached out, taking Tony’s hands in his again.

Steve waited until Tony’s eyes were focused on him before he spoke. “No words can possibly express the vow that I give to you now, though I’m sure as hell going to try. All I have in this world, I give to you. I vow to hold and keep you, comfort, protect, and shelter you, for all the days of my life. I can’t wait to step out and build a home together filled with love, laughter, joy, and light. I vow to grow with you and build you a better life each day as we continue learning from each other to be patient, kind, and giving. My commitment to you is one I give willingly, absolutely, and without hesitation. I am yours utterly and have been since the moment we met in Germany. Not to repeat your words, but we were married before this day and will always be. I love that you and I will spend the rest of our lives together. Somehow, my life has come to this amazing moment and now I will always share it with you. I am yours, Anthony Edward Stark, for as long as you will have me.”

There were tears in Tony’s eyes as Steve finished, but he refused to let his own fall. He barely felt as Bucky handed him the ring, but soon enough he was slipping it on Tony’s finger. The gold band was simple, but they had decided it would be. Steve sure as hell didn’t need anything obnoxious even if this were real, and Tony had somehow agreed.

A ring soon slid on his own finger and that was when Steve had to choke back the tears. How long would he be able to keep this on his finger? How long was this mission?

Before he could panic too much, Tony was tilting his chin up and moving in for a kiss. Steve let it, embracing the feeling of Tony’s lips on his own. He leaned into the kiss as cheers rang out in the room. He wanted to stay like this forever.

But Tony soon broke the kiss. “Come on, husband,” he said with a grin. “I hear the party for us is _amazing_.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, letting Tony tug him down the aisle amid flashes of a bulb and pats on his back. The reception would be in the next room over, so there wasn’t much time to stop and try to talk to Tony — Steve just wanted to know where he had gotten the vows and break his heart early rather than later. But Tony’s hand stayed firm, leading him directly into the reception area and standing by the ice sculpture of them in the middle. It was a little ridiculous to have it there, but Steve understood keeping up appearances.

“Just a party left,” Tony said, accepting a glass of champagne that came by. “I hope you don’t mind that I skipped the whole big Mr. and Mr. entrance.”

“It was bad enough walking through those doors on my own,” Steve told him. “This is fine, trust me.”

“I always do, Cap.” Tony watched as the room settled into their assigned seats and champagne started to flow. “Ready for our first dance?”

They had decided, for ease of planning, that the reception would start with the required dances before letting everyone party. Natasha got a catering company to set up an endless buffet for anyone who got hungry, and they would cut the wedding cake before retiring for the night. That was so far planned for ten so they would have time to sleep before their morning flight out.

“I’ve never danced,” Steve reminded Tony. “I’m sorry for your toes.”

“My toes can handle it.” Tony took Steve’s glass and set it down next to the sculpture. “Come on, Steve.”

Nervous, Steve let Tony lead him to the dance floor. He set one hand on Tony’s shoulder, grasping Tony’s hand in the other lightly. As the music started, Tony just let them sway together, not looking away from Steve’s face. Not letting Steve escape the fact that he was here, in Tony’s arms, with nowhere to go.

“Steve,” Tony said after a moment. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“If it’s about the mission, we shouldn’t do that here.”

“It’s not… okay, it _is_ about the mission, but not like that.”

Steve turned them just a bit, relaxing the more they kept the dance easy. “Did something happen?”

“You could say that?” Tony bit his lip, finally looking away from him.

Steve moved his hand from Tony’s shoulder so he could turn the man’s face toward him. “What happened, Director.”

“There is no mission.”

The only thing that made sure Steve didn’t stop dancing was Tony’s gentle tug into another slight spin. He stumbled over his feet a bit before getting his equilibrium back. “Can you repeat that?”

“Don’t get mad, okay?” Tony’s hand moved from Steve’s waist to his back, holding him in place. “I know you like me.”

“Stark—”

“And I like you, too,” Tony continued over Steve. “I just _really_ didn’t know how to tell you. Especially after what we went through.”

“So you proposed? With a mission?”

The music stopped and Tony let their dance stop as well, but he didn’t pull away. “My vows were real,” he whispered, holding tight to Steve’s hand. “They were real and I’ll repeat them if I need to.”

Steve glanced toward Bucky, who just gave him a thumbs up. “Do they know?”

Tony flushed and nodded. “They, uh… the important ones do.”

“Tony?”

Tony took a moment before he looked up at Steve, his face obviously ready for rejection. Steve just smiled at him and leaned over, pressing their lips together. It was real. _It was real_. He was married to Tony and their vows hadn’t been fake.

He broke the kiss with a small laugh. “How is this my life?”

Tony grinned, pulling Steve’s hand in so he could kiss his knuckles. “I don’t know, but I’m glad it is.”

Steve returned the grin and, as another song started and others joined them on the floor, he pushed Tony into another dance. His _husband_ into another dance. He didn’t care where the plane took them in the morning, as long as it was alone with Tony. A proper honeymoon, and that meant a proper wedding night.

He leaned into Tony so he could whisper in his ear. “I don’t think I’ll be able to wait until ten.”

Tony shivered in his arms. “I’m sure nobody would really mind. It’s just a cake.”

Steve couldn’t help but kiss Tony again, filling it with love and promises of more.


End file.
